vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
147764-alpha-sanctum-at-50
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ^ This. Look in the "Ignored" quests... maybe you accidentally ignored the comm call? While you're there, check "Finished" quests too, just for completion sake. | |} ---- I'm pretty sure they didn't tell you to go F yourself. But, there's always the bigredphone carbine email that I'm sure someone can scrounge up if you were really told to F yourself. Cause the Devs and CS so far have been pretty supportive. I like the alpha sanctum (to get back on topic), one day I might actually do it at the appropriate level! :P | |} ---- ---- Love this post. (Dont) shut up and take all my likes! ^_^ | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Because acting like a arrogant brat is something that should be emulated by others to get what you want. Sure, ok then. Kudos to Carbine for putting up with that kind of toxic trash. If I'd have been the rep, the ticket would've been deleted and you'd be having a nice timeout for a month (at minimum) for using abusive & threatening language to a Carbine employee/representative. This kind of thing is why I'm glad I don't ever do customer service anymore. Yikes >_< Edited December 9, 2015 by FantasticCupcake | |} ---- All of this played out before anyone here posted about how to check ignored quests. Also you're missing the point that I was polite to CS initially until they told me to F off. Haha, so I'm the bad guy for expecting to be treated like a paying customer. Okay. Being polite got me NOWHERE. Carbine told me to F off when I was polite. If I had continued to be polite, nothing would have gotten done. It's unfortunate that you don't see the value in getting results by any means necessary, and that you don't understand your value as a paying customer. You really don't get how business works at all. When I was assertive, Carbine listened and everything worked out fine. If your attitude is to treat customers poorly and delete tickets because they hurt your feelings, I feel sorry for whoever hired you for CS. I'd fire you on the spot if you did that because as an employer, I don't care about your fragile little feelings, I care about money. And when I thanked CS for a job well done and told Nero how awesome he was, they told me that they were happy to help so me and Carbine are good, you're the only one with a problem here lol. Also, I was never abusive or threatening, but thanks for jumping to conclusions and making baseless assumptions just so you could take a few pot shots at me haha. :) Edited December 9, 2015 by Sigma081 | |} ---- ---- ---- Okay, I'll post the entire exchange since you asked so nicely. I'm going to censor the name of the CS rep who was a dick though, out of common courtesy. As you can see, I was very polite and supportive, even thanking the rep who would see my ticket for all his/her hard work. But where did that get me... This fellow couldn't be bothered to tell me how to find ignored quests and told me to F off, with what was probably a cut and paste response. I'm also guessing he didn't even review the issue as he said since the solution was actually very simple as you'll see in a moment. Me being polite, thankful, and courteous didn't work. So now it was time to unleash the kraken and get shit done... Harsh yes, but they earned it. And though I wish it had never come to this, it worked. And here is Nero, the awesome CS rep who took the time to understand and solve my problem. He is a shining example of what CS should be. He even offered detailed instructions telling me exactly what buttons to push, what a cool guy. :) And here is my thankful response. Problem solved, everyone is happy and every one benefits. Mission accomplished. And as you can see, me and Carbine/NCSoft are cool now and everything is resolved. I purchased a bunch of NCoins to show my gratitude and picked up some fun stuff from the cash shop so everyone is a winner here. The only ones who have a problem are a few people in this thread who don't know how to deal with CS, and don't understand their own value as a paying customer. You see, if being polite doesn't work, you switch to plan B: being assertive. If being assertive doesn't work, you switch to plan C: taking hostages. (Calm down, it's just a joke.) ;) | |} ---- ---- Quoted for total, unequivocal truth, right here. | |} ---- Let me put this in terms your simple Drakan mind can understand: THERE IS NEVER A POINT WHERE IT IS OK TO TREAT SOMEONE LIKE TRASH UNLESS THEY PHYSICALLY THREATEN YOU. YOU ARE NOT A SPECIAL SNOWFLAKE. You are one customer among thousands. Act accordingly. The 'profanity laced rant' was not necessary. You are a child and should've been treated as one (and banned from the game like all the other sub-13 kids). Asking nicely to have your ticket elevated to a supervisor/manager would've accomplished the same objective without the garbage. This works in-game and in real-life. Ask for a supervisor/manager. Then go up the chain all the way to the corporate executive side if you have to in order to get things done. Being a toxic cupcake is not the way to go. Acting like a rational reasonable adult always gets you what you want in life. I've had problems with many companies, and *at worst* I send them a polite written letter to their corporate office and make my intentions known. I've gotten far more than the cost of postage in written apologies from CEOs, 50+ USD gift cards, special pricing and VIP status, as well as much much more. I had a particularly nasty and horrible experience at a recent retailer. The manager herself was the one responsible (to my horror). Because my state prohibits recording someone without their permission (with criminal penalties!), I have to make do with telling my story to the corporate office. My cost? Less than 1 USD in postage and about a week of waiting (to account for mailing time) My reward for being patient? Over 100 USD in gift cards & store credit, permanent free shipping on anything I order online from their shop (applied to my account), and a personal apology and direct line to the CEO (with a request not to publically post it) if I have any further issues with any employee or manager in any of their stores that they will personally handle it and make sure it is immediately resolved as quickly as possible. Like I said before, I've had to deal with people like you and people far worse than you back in my early days of customer service. I'm glad I don't have to ever deal with that anymore and have a career not dealing with the public directly (at all). Only coworkers & networking/computers. Machines do not abuse me ;) Edited December 9, 2015 by FantasticCupcake | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm sure they have this exchange posted on their "greatest hits" wall. | |} ---- Really now? My assertiveness led to a happy ending for all involved. Carbine got to keep a paying customer, and I got what I wanted. It was a win/win. But since some random Internet person told me I was some how wrong, I guess I'll think about changing my ways. /sarcasm ;) Honestly it doesn't shock me how timid and sensitive you all are. Assertiveness is a rare trait, one that's served me well in business, and in life in general. You're conditioned to expect to be walked all over, and simply take it or engage in cowardly passive aggressive acts. In this particular situation, I'm guessing most of you would have simply gave up after the first email, or went round and round with the cut and paste responses due to your timid behavior. This would not have helped you, or Carbine. All of the criticism I'm receiving just makes me feel more vindicated about my decision to get shit done honestly. And once again I'll say this, the only ones upset with me are you guys, Carbine and I 100% cool now haha. But apparently many of you feel obligated to be upset about this on Carbine's behalf, lol okay have fun with that. :) Edited December 10, 2015 by Sigma081 | |} ---- ---- ---- You were not 'assertive', you were a jerk, a slagging filthy cupcake, a pitiful worthless excuse of a Drakan (but then again all Drakan are worthless so meh). Nobody here in this thread has had issues with getting a result from Carbine without resorting to spewing bile and profanity at them. In reality, you don't need to be a hostile arrogant jerk to other human beings to get what you want. You're not negotiating a business deal with that kind of attitude (I'd laugh if you did any of that with foreign business folk) and you're not going to be seen as 'weak' for being polite yet firm. Polite yet firm. You need something and you will not stop bugging them about it but you don't have to ever resort to being as hostile and antagonistic as you have been. The behavior you show is the mark of a savage and uncouth child. The rest of us adults will be fine with being 'timid' if you think throwing a temper tantrum like a 2 year old is the best way to get what you want in life. You make a great deal of presumptions about how Carbine is 'happy' with the result. Nero did what they had to do and I sincerely doubt they enjoyed having to deal with someone like you. They're doing their job (and gritting teeth while doing so) because they need to be paid. They aren't doing so because they WANT to but because they HAVE to. Unless Nero themselves wanted to say that they personally enjoy reading and dealing with abusive customers like you, then we cannot presume a 'happy' outcome. The most we can ever presume is that a customer service person did their job and nothing else. If you honestly believe that Carbine is happy to waste resources dealing with people like yourself, then you are completely delusional. I've gotten exactly what I wanted (and then some) from every company and customer-service person I've dealt with by being both firm and polite. No profanity no rage no temper tantrums like a two year old child. It is as simple as that. Automated responses are par for the course for NcSoft, Carbine, and just about any ticket-based support system. They have to first weed out the obvious issues from people who don't know how to read publically-posted support information (the WildStar Support website in this case). After that, the customer generally will go 'hey come on whats the deal' then a real person responds within a decent timeframe. It is a miracle of customer service that they can deal with as many players as they have now (most of them completely free) within a week of filing the ticket (and usually in far less time). When most humans grow up, they learn that yelling and raging like a spoiled child is not the best way to get what you want and is counterproductive. I find it pitiful but not surprising that a worthless savage Drakan has no manners. EDIT: I wanted to add a quick side-note. GameStop goes out of their way to file 'tresspass orders' against hostile/abusive customers. This means that someone like Sigma081 would have a criminal record. I'm sure that Sigma's employer would love to see that and fire them for being a jerk :P It is easy to be a toxic cupcake behind the veil of anonymity on the internet. It is much more difficult to be NICE to complete strangers on the internet. That is the kind of thing that takes skill, practice, and a hefty dose of maturity as well. I wish other companies would not hesitate to file tresspass orders against hostile, threatening, and abusive customers. Especially Walmart. They really need to just file like thousands of them a day if that is what it takes. Make people understand that behavior should not be tolerated in any civilized adult-run society. Edited December 10, 2015 by FantasticCupcake | |} ---- Oh I'm sorry I'm so sensitive. Must be cause I'm a woman and all :rolleyes: B) What you said to Carbine was not assertive, you're a bully and you flung your epeen everywhere. You threw a tantrum over a non-issue and were incredibly abusive. You give us normal paying customers a bad name. ((Carbine if you're reading this, I won't ever rage at you guys! )) | |} ---- ----